User blog:Gracchus Mccarthe/SAS Mission idea
Please excuse the colorful lettering. Also, I realize this has quite a bit of dialogue. SAS mission idea: David vs. Goliath 18 Required Rank: 20 Description: A Dreadnaught-Class Goliath 18 Warship is heading at high speed towards Daldenna and will reach the planet in five hours. The ship won’t respond to any communications. Your job is to get in there and find out what’s going on. SAS enters screen from left inside dropship. SAS lands in Hangar and exits dropship. SAS: Strange, this place seems empty. Objective: Search the Hangar. Hangar has multiple damaged ships and crates that block the SAS from going anywhere other than up or down. Hangar Picture If SAS goes up, he turns corner and goes right. He turns another corner, goes down, and finds Hangar door. SAS: I can’t leave the Hangar just yet. If SAS goes down, he turns corner and goes right. SAS keeps walking and finds dead SAS operatives and zombies. SAS: Crud. I had a feeling I’d find something like this. Objective: Find the Hangar door. SAS heads towards door. As SAS passes dropship, dropship turret opens fire on SAS. SAS can destroy turret or just leave and ignore turret. SAS: Uh-oh. Looks like Combot took control of my dropship. I hope I’ll be able to find another way to get out of here. SAS exits Hangar and enters large room with four small doors and one large one. Room is filled with weak zombies. Bottom Floor Picture SAS kills zombies. Person who gives orders to SAS: Looks like the door to the bridge is locked. Try the other doors. Maybe you can find a way to get into the bridge. Hey… Wait a second…Combot is interrupting our wavelength. You’ll have to do this on your own. Objective: Explore the four passages. SAS: I’ll try the top one first. SAS can only enter top passage first. Top Passage: Runners in hallway; debris is strewn on floor. Destructible wall hides loot and weak zombies. Room at end of hall has Stalkers. Another SAS (CPU SAS Heavy) is fighting them off with a CM 505. Player’s SAS helps CPU SAS Heavy kill zombies. Room has debris on floor. CPU SAS Heavy: Where’d you come from? SAS: I flew in with a dropship. CPU SAS Heavy: I see. That hole in the wall is where the zombies are coming from. Try and hold ‘em off so I can block the entrance. Objective: Hold off the zombies. SAS holds off Stalkers while CPU SAS Heavy pushes debris to hole and closes it up. CPU SAS Heavy: Nice work. There were three other survivors, and one got injured before we split up. Let’s check on him. SAS: All right. Lead the way. CPU SAS Heavy leads SAS to bottom passage. Door opens. Hallway has multiple Bloaters and some groups of Shielders. Room at end has dead zombies. Injured CPU SAS Assault lies in middle of room. If CPU SAS Heavy dies before this point, mission failed. CPU SAS Heavy: Hey! Are you OK? CPU SAS Assault: Uggghhh… Help… Medic… CPU SAS Heavy: The medic’s in the passage to the left of the bridge door. Let’s go get him. SAS: I hope he’s alive, ‘cause otherwise this guy won’t make it. CPU SAS Heavy leads SAS to top-right passage. Hallway is completely filled with giant horde of tightly packed weak zombies. After zombies have been killed, door opens. Room has medkit. CPU SAS Medic is inside, armed with Ronson 55. CPU SAS Medic: Hey, who are you? SAS: I was sent here to find out what’s going on with this ship. CPU SAS Heavy: We got an injured guy, and he needs medical attention fast. Let’s go. SAS and CPUs head back to injured CPU SAS Assault. CPU SAS Medic: This won’t take long… Hey, what’s that sound? Strong zombies enter room through door, followed by groups of weak zombies. Objective: Protect the Medic. CPU SAS Assault gets healed and stands up. He has a RIA 20 Striker. CPU SAS Assault: Who’s this guy? CPU SAS Heavy: We’ll tell you later. Let’s find the last guy. SAS and CPUs head back to Room 2. They enter bottom-right passage. Hall has Shielders. When SAS and CPUs walk up to door, it won’t open. CPU SAS Assault: It’s jammed. Looks like we’ll have to blow it open. If CPU SAS Heavy is dead, door must be destroyed. If CPU SAS Heavy is alive, CPU SAS Heavy: Why waist ammo? CPU SAS Heavy rushes at door and destroys it. Technician is inside room, armed with Trailblazer. Closed door is at top right of room. CPU SAS Technician: Who are you? SAS: There’s no time for introductions. If this ship lands, Daldenna will get infected! CPU SAS Technician: Let’s go to the Bridge. Combot took over this ship’s systems, but maybe I can hack into the controls. Objective: Get to the Bridge. SAS and CPUs walk up to large door in Room 2. CPU SAS Technician: I jammed that door to keep out the zombies. This one should be easy to open. CPU SAS Technician walks up to computer next to door and opens door SAS and CPUs climb set of stairs that leads to Room 3, which has horde of zombies in it. Top Floor Picture After zombies have been killed, CPU SAS Medic: There’s the door to the Bridge. SAS and CPUs enter Bridge, which has multiple Bloaters. They kill all zombies. CPU SAS Technician walks up to large computer. CPU SAS Technician: Great. Combot set up a cyber-defense on these computers. This thing can’t be controlled. CPU SAS Heavy: If we can take out the engine reactor control units, the reactor will explode like a nuke and incinerate the ship and the virus. Objective: Get to the Engine room. They go to Engine room door. CPU SAS Technician: This door’s locked, but I can’t open it here. We’ll need to head to the Systems control room. SAS and CPUs go back to Room 3. CPU SAS Assault: Careful. There are some Loaderbots in the Cargo room. SAS and CPUs enter Cargo room and battle 2-8 Loaderbots, depending on rank of player. After Loaderbots are destroyed, SAS and CPUs enter Systems control room, which has some strong zombies and many weak ones. After zombies are killed, CPU SAS Technician walks up to large computer. CPU SAS Technician: Well, the Engine room doors are open. Let’s take out the control units and head to the Hangar. Hopefully we’ll find some way out from there. If CPU SAS Technician dies before this point, mission failed. Objective: Destroy the engine control units. SAS and CPUs go to Engine room. They start attacking engine control units. Shadow Minion zombies come out of walls and keep coming until engine control units are destroyed. CPU SAS Heavy: All engine control units destroyed. Now let’s scram and get to the Hangar before more of those shadows show up. SAS and CPUs exit to Bridge. As they pass through Bridge, SAS contacts them. Person who gives orders to SAS: This is the SAS. Is anyone on board? Do you copy? SAS: Affirmative. I hear you. I can’t get out of here: Combot took over my dropship. Person who gives orders to SAS: Then we’ll send a fresh one. If we keep the engines going, Combot won’t be able to get our dropship. Shut down the Goliath 18’s heavy ship cannons and head to the Hangar. We’ll be there shortly. Objective: Locate and destroy weapons control system, then get to the Hangar. CPU SAS Assault: The weapons control system is one of the computers in this room. Let’s start lighting them up. SAS and CPUs start destroying computers in Bridge. Random computer is chosen by game to be weapons control system. After weapons control system is destroyed, CPU SAS Technician: That’s it. Let’s go to the Hangar. SAS and CPUs go through Room 3 and Cargo room, neither of which has zombies this time. They enter Hangar 2. Boss appears, and tons of zombies spawn. CPU SAS Medic: HOLY CRAP!!! What is that thing?!? Objective: Win the boss fight. After boss is dead, zombies spawn until the dropship shows up. Objective: Survive until the dropship arrives. Dropship appears. Person who gives orders to SAS: Get in, and let’s get out of here before the Goliath 18 blows! Mission complete So, what do you think? Category:Blog posts